A Very Glee Triple Date
by Chasing Aspirations
Summary: 'Santana prided herself in being one of the greatest schemers ever to walk through the doors of McKinley but she knew there were others who could help her with her master plans...' Brittana, Klaine and Finchel  full summary inside


**Title: A Very Glee Triple Date**

**Words: 7245 (How the hell did I manage that?)**

**Summary: '**_**Santana prided herself in being one of the greatest schemers ever to walk through the doors of McKinley but she knew there were others who could help her with her master plans... besides, right now they needed her help as much as she needed theirs. And she did need them, however much she hated to admit it.' **_**Brittana, Klaine and Finchel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did would Kurt really be single? Would Brittany and Santana really be seeing other people? Would Finn really be pursuing a relationship with Quinn? No? Okay I don't own Glee then (you have no idea how much it hurts to say that). **

**A/N: Okay, this is a (very late-sorry about that) anniversary present to **_**KennyIsOrange**_** who I adopted my first multi-chaptered fanfic from. She's also now my beta for that as well as being a totally awesome friend. She's pretty awesome in general actually! Hope she (and you) like it!**

**Also, anyone who's reading 'I Will Repay You' don't worry. I should be posting the next chapter later on today if things go to plan!**

**With no further ado, the story. Enjoy!**

**Chasing Aspirations xxx**

Santana Lopez had always fought for what was _hers_. As a child, she'd pushed Jean Johnson into the sandbox when she'd tried to take _her_ hair band. She'd fought with Quinn in the corridor when she'd tried to steal _her_ position as head cheerio. She'd had a diva off with Mercedes when she'd tried to steal _her_ boyfriend. The list continued... but something that bothered the Latina was that she never seemed to win these fights.

Jean had called her older brother Alex over after Santana had pushed her, he'd told her to _back off_ before taking _her_ hair band and giving it to his stupid little 'princess' of a sister. Quinn had told Sue about her 'surgery' and before she knew it, she'd been back at the bottom of the pyramid while little perfect Quinny just paraded around in the spotlight. And Mercedes may have broken off her relationship with Puck, but she'd still won considering that in that short period of time the two had dated, Puck had shown her more love and respect than Santana had been shown in her entire life...

Except perhaps by Brittany, but she was always the exception. The only one who looked past the _slut_ or the _bitch_ and just saw _Santana_... But she was losing Brittany too. She and Artie were practically inseparable now and it killed the Latina to know that it was all her fault. _She _had practically shoved the sweet natured blonde into his arms. Brittany _loved_ him and it killed her to see that. To see those beautiful eyes light up whenever the two were together, to see the look of pure adoration in her eyes... the look that used to be reserved only for Santana. How had it come to this?

Still, the Latina was nothing if not determined. As always, she wouldn't let something that was _hers_ go without a fight. She would have the blonde in her arms once again, and soon. Because this time, unlike every other time, she would have help.

Santana prided herself in being one of the greatest schemers ever to walk through the doors of McKinley but she knew there were others who could help her with her master plans... besides, right now they needed her help as much as she needed theirs. And she did need them, however much she hated to admit it.

Behind her confident persona, she was secretly terrified of how her plans might turn out. Afraid of being rejected. Afraid of being vulnerable. Afraid of being _alone_... She needed them in order to remain confident in her actions; in order to remain sane. Most of all, she needed to know that she wasn't alone in her heartache if the plan did fall through. So yes, she grudgingly admitted to herself, she did need them. After all, she wouldn't be asking these two, of all people, for help if she wasn't desperate.

"Hey man hands! A word?" She smirked slightly at the indignant look on the diva's face at the sound of her unwanted nickname.

"What makes you think I'd want to talk to you after what happened between you and Finn?" The Latina raised an eyebrow before walking into the, currently empty, choir room. Despite her words, Rachel followed looking curious albeit a bit annoyed and concerned.

"What do you want Santana?" She let out a sigh before taking a seat in on the piano bench.

"What I want is what's _mine_ and that's Brittany. I didn't realise how much I'd miss her until she was gone... I want her back..."

"What makes you think I'd help you with this? Artie and Brittany seem very happy together. Why would I want to sabotage that?" Santana raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Please Berry; we all know that you'd break those two up in a heartbeat if there was something in it for you. Don't try to take the moral high ground with me." The two girls glared at each other for a moment before Santana continued. "And there _is_ something in this for you. Help me win Brittany and I'll help you win over frankenteen..."

"Don't call him that! And what makes you think he'll listen to anything you have to say? You're probably the only person in Glee Club who has a worse relationship with him than me at the moment..." The badly dressed diva's eyes looked away from Santana's as the diva fixed her gaze on the floor, trying not to remember the events that had led to their relationship becoming so strained.

"Simple Berry. I may not have the best relationship with him, but I know someone who does have a great one with both him and Brittany..."

"And what makes you think that whoever this person is will go along with whatever you have planned?" Despite the doubt in those words, the diva's eyes had lit up in interest.

"Because he wants someone too. And I'll bet he'd do pretty much anything at this point to win him over."

KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_GLEE_KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_GLEE_KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_

"Hey Kurt." The brunette looked up from his text book, smiling as he saw a certain warbler grinning slightly at him before taking a seat beside him.

"Hey Blaine." Said warbler proceeded to take the book Kurt had been reading, examining it before letting out a dramatic sigh.

"Studying again? Really? You're going to kill yourself with all this stress." The brunette tried to ignore the fluttering of his heart as he noticed the close proximity that the two were sitting at, much closer than was necessary considering how much space there was on the couch they were sat on.

"I know but I have to study if I want to pass. Dalton's a lot more intense than McKinley. There you could sometimes go months in class without actually learning anything... especially with the jocks constantly harassing some of our teachers. Did I ever tell you that our old football coach actually had a nervous breakdown after working at our school?" The warbler's eyebrows raised in surprise at Kurt's last comment.

"Seriously? It was _that_ bad?" Again Kurt pointedly ignored the sudden thudding of his heart against his ribcage as he saw the look of protective concern in the other boy's eyes. _He likes you as a friend. You know that. Stop trying to read too much into things._

"Well it probably also had something to do with his fiancée falling for another man and then trying to lie to him about it... that couldn't have helped things really." Blaine let out a soft chuckle.

"Sounds a lot more dramatic than Dalton. The worst scandal we ever had here was when one of the teachers tried to take some of the Warbler's money and spend it on a cruise... and that happened before I'd transferred here." The warbler then grinned slightly before continuing. "The only other dramatic thing that I know of that's happened here was when Wes' gavel got stolen. The fallout wasn't pretty." Blaine mock shuddered causing Kurt to laugh.

"Someone stole his gavel? Were they crazy?"

"No. Just new and unaware of how much the gavel meant to a certain warbler. Not a mistake I made again I assure you." The brunette found himself laughing at the other boy's traumatised look, prompting said boy to shove him playfully. "Laughing at my suffering? I'm hurt." He placed a hand over his heart in a dramatic flair that made Kurt smile.

"Your fault for stealing the 'almighty gavel'. I swear Wes is in love with that thing." Blaine let out another laugh.

"I think he just loves the power that comes with it. He's from a family who have pretty much planned out his entire life for him, including who he marries, ready for him to take our their business when he's older. The warblers are the one part of his life which he has any say in." The brunette's eyes widened as he listened to Blaine's words. He'd never realised how bad the other warbler had it.

He tended to be a bit clueless about anyone other than the boy in front of him whenever the two were together (Mercedes still reminded him regularly about how he'd barely spoken to her when the three had gone to breadstix. He was still 'making it up' to her with shopping trips and facials). Whenever he was around the boy, as corny as it sounded, everything else around him just seemed to blur. Blaine was the only person worthy of Kurt's attention in those moments.

Kurt was broken out of his train of thoughts at the sound of Blaine speaking again. "Speaking of Wes, I'm meant to go discuss song choices for Regionals. See you later Kurt." He smiled as he placed the textbook on the couch were he'd been sitting. "And make sure to take a break. We wouldn't want you to collapse from exhaustion during your exams... or in Warblers practise. Wes is getting pretty stressed about the competition since he watched a recording of New Directions at regionals last year. Keeps talking about how we've got to 'up our game'. If you fell asleep during one of his long motivational speeches, he might just kill you out of stress."

The brunette sighed as he knew this statement wasn't too far from the truth. A stressed Wes meant an angry Wes and an angry Wes meant lots of yelling and gavel banging and long speeches about how important it was to win. He missed the Wes he'd gotten to know briefly after Sectionals. The happy 'we won sectionals let's celebrate' Wes who'd thrown a huge party after Sectionals and who had actually put down his beloved gavel and had just had fun for an entire week... Then, the teen had remembered that Regionals was rapidly approaching and gavel wielding Wes was back.

His attention returned to the boy in front of him as he heard Blaine's final words. "Make sure that doesn't happen. I'd miss you far too much." And with that he was gone, leaving Kurt to pick up the textbook and place it back into his bag before grabbing his pen and notes and heading over to the hallway where he and Blaine had first met... well maybe they had technically met on the staircase but the hallway was a lot less crowded.

He always came here now when he wanted to think... most of those thoughts tended to be about Blaine considering how he had first discovered the existence of this hallway. That moment when they'd held hands had felt so _right_. And then there was_ Teenage Dream_ and the conversation they'd had over coffee afterwards. Before he knew it, he had fallen for the lead singer and he'd fallen hard.

He'd been almost certain that Blaine had felt the same... but after months of false starts and getting every last one of his hopes slowly trampled on by the other boy's actions, Kurt wasn't sure how much more he could take. Blaine still saw him as a _friend_. And the thought of that drove the counter tenor _insane _with frustration. Was it really so much to ask for that one of the people he showed interest in could like him back?

He felt his phone vibrate, snapping him out of his thoughts as he rummaged through his bag, fishing out his phone and checking the caller ID _Rachel Berry_. Did he really want to hear this? He sighed as he prepared himself for yet another phone call full of Rachel's complaints about losing Finn and not getting enough solos... needless to say, he was surprised when he heard Santana's voice on the other side of the call, a feeling that grew when he heard what she had to say.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to split up Artie and Brittany and convince Finn to give Rachel another chance? Why would I do that to Brit or Artie and how am I meant to convince Finn to give Rachel another chance when he can't even talk to me about what happened between them?"

"Because you help us and we help you get that hot warbler of yours. Everybody wins."

"Except Artie. And you still didn't explain how I'm meant to convince Finn to date Rachel."

"Relax Hummel. Artie will be fine, it's not as if he hasn't lost his girlfriend to someone else before... we can get him a date with one of the other cheerios if that'll make you feel any better. And as for convincing Finn? Just follow these instructions. I'll do the rest..."

KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_GLEE_KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_GLEE_KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_

"Hey Brit. You wanna go to Breadstix with me this Friday?"

Artie frowned slightly as he saw that the Latina cheerio was talking to his girlfriend... _again_. Artie wasn't usually the jealous type, but there were two things that were making him uneasy about this situation.

Firstly, he'd become quite paranoid about relationships since Tina and Mike had gotten together at Asian camp while he and Tina were still, technically, dating. Since then, he'd always been worried that Brittany might do the same.

What made it worse was that Santana kept on giving Artie weird looks. Random glares in the hallway when he and Brit passed. Was she jealous? Either way, Artie was always a bit worried about his girlfriend where Santana was concerned- especially since his and Brit's relationship had originally bloomed from the blonde's desire to make the Latina jealous. _Looks like she got her wish._

This was why, when fifteen minutes later Brittany told Artie that she couldn't go on a date with him that Friday because was going to Breadstix with Santana, he flipped. "What is it with you and Santana? Why are you always with her? Am I not good enough for you or something?"

"Artie. Santana's my friend, that's why I'm with her. And you are good enough. What's wrong?" The blonde looked at her boyfriend in confusion. He looked upset... why?

"You spend all your time with her. You seem so distant. It's like you're not here anymore."The blonde's face crumpled in confusion.

"I'm here aren't I? Where else would I be? Did I get lost again? I'm always getting lost. Mum says it's because I can't read a map... all those random lines confuse me..."

"You aren't lost Brit, that's not what I meant. Just tell me, and be honest. Do you still have feelings for Santana? I need to know."

There was a moment of silence before Brittany whispered "I'm sorry Artie..."

"That's all I needed to hear." Artie began to wheel his chair away from the distraught looking blonde, trying to ignore the pained expression on her face. He couldn't deal with it right now.

"But wait. Artie! I may love Santana but I love you too!" It broke his heart to hear how upset she sounded.

"I'm sorry Brit. I know you do... but you love her more. You might not see it yet, but I do. And after Tina... I can't deal with that again. I can't watch as someone else I love walks away from me... not again. Sorry Brit, I know I'm being selfish, but I think we're better off as friends."

"But Artie..."

"I really am, sorry."

"So am I." The blonde whispered as she watched her boy... ex-boyfriend wheel away from her down the corridors.

KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_GLEE_KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_GLEE_KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_

Santana whipped out her phone as she walked towards her car. It was time to check in on Kurt and Rachel and see if they'd managed to follow her carefully thought out plan. They better not have screwed this up for her or she would, as Mercedes would say, 'cut a bitch'.

"Hey Hummel, Berry. Brit's in. I asked her today in the hallway. Worked out better than even _I_ imagined..."

"Is this why I got a phone call from a distraught Artie in second period crying about Tina and how something must be wrong with him if so many people keep finding someone 'better'? You better have found him a really special girl in the cheerios to be his girlfriend Santana! He deserves happiness after everything he's been through. Especially after this."

The Latina sighed slightly as she remembered the broken look that had appeared on the boy's face when Brittany had admitted that she also loved Santana. She almost wished that Brit could have stayed with him just to stop him looking so... empty. But she _needed_ Brit. Brit was _hers_. She'd find Artie the perfect girlfriend... she might even try to help him woo Tina. She owed him after all... he hadn't fought against Santana for Brittany he'd let her go.

"Wait! There's something I'm missing here. Did Brit and Artie break up?" Two sighs could be heard as both Santana and Kurt rolled their eyes at the diva's comment.

"Yes Berry they did and yes Hummel I will find him someone very special... I owe him that."

"Good. Blaine's also agreed to Breadstix. He says it'll be fun to get a break from Wes stressing over our song list for Regionals and relax for once. And I almost dread to ask but... Rachel? How did things go with Finn?"

"I'm offended that you have so little faith in me! The conversation went very well! Incredibly well in fact. He's agreed... I might have had to mention that you two, Blaine and Brittany were coming before he would agree to it but he still agreed... and he talked to me without getting angry or not really paying attention so it's progress."

"Yeah well I suppose you managed to get him to come. I guess you're not a complete failure..."

"Look, putting Rachel's ability to persuade Finn to come to Breadstix aside, I have to ask... how can you be sure that your plan is actually going to work? I mean Blaine blatantly sees me as nothing other than his incredibly fashion conscious best friend. Why would one night at Breadstix change that?"

"And Finn's only just spoken to me civilly for the first time since our breakup. What makes you think that one meal would magically fix that?"

Santana sighed as her two accomplices continued to question her plan. They really were clueless weren't they?

"Okay. Listen up, and listen good. I don't normally go out of my way to help people but you both need to hear this. Kurt, I've only seen your boy-toy a couple of times but I have to say, with the way he looks at you, he's either interested in you or completely clueless to how he feels... if it's the second option then hopefully the plan will help him get a clue."

Kurt smiled slightly at Santana's words. Was it possible that his feelings really were reciprocated?

"And Rachel? Finn loves you. That's why you haven't been talking; he was too hurt by what you did. You broke his heart. Spend an evening with him and maybe he'll realise that he can't live without you."

Santana cringed slightly at the corniness of her words, especially when she heard a hopeful gasp from Berry at the other end of the phone.

"Just remember... I wouldn't have included either of you in this plan if I thought your relationships were doomed. The whole point in this plan is to set up our meal at Breadstix like a mock triple date and hopefully at some point during the evening it will actually become one. That wouldn't work if any of our crushes were hopeless."

"You really believe Finn loves me?"

"Yes Berry. I never told anyone this but the night he and I slept together, it wasn't my name he called out..."

An awkward silence fell as the Latina flushed in embarrassment at having confessed that to Berry of all people, whilst Rachel and Kurt both sat frozen in shock.

"Look. Point is, stop stressing. Everything's gonna work out. Okay?"

"Okay. See you at Breadstix. Gotta go now before Wes catches me talking to you too. He's in Regionals mode and I really don't want to be the one that he takes out his stress on right now."

With that Kurt hung up leaving Rachel and Santana in an even more awkward silence than before.

"Did he really..."

"Look Berry, he did okay. Now don't make me repeat that again okay?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow then."

Instead of a reply, Rachel was met with the sound of the dialling tone.

KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_GLEE_KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_GLEE_KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_

The next day, four of the six teens sat in complete silence as they waited for Kurt and Blaine to arrive. Apparently Warblers practise had overrun due to Wes' insistence that they needed to get the routine 'perfect' before any of the group were allowed to leave. This left a very awkward looking Finn who had been relying on his step brother to distract him from his ex. He still couldn't look at her without the familiar stabbing pains of betrayal shooting through him.

Looking at Santana didn't help things either since she had been a part of the reason that Rachel had cheated in the first place and Brittany... just looked broken. She'd looked that way ever since her and Artie had broken up. The breakup had confused Finn, Brit and Artie had seemed so happy together... but then again, he and Rachel had also been happy together and look where that had gotten them both. They could barely even talk to each other now which sucked really because, if he was honest, Finn needed her.

Across the table, Santana was desperately trying to console Brittany who kept staring off into space, muttering things about _Artie_ and_ being like Tina_ and _finding a map_. The last one confused the Latina but instead of asking, she just held the blonde close, muttering soothing words into her ear. Maybe her plan hadn't been such a great idea after all.

All four teens breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of Kurt and Blaine's laughter as they entered Breadstix. Finn rushed towards them, offering his brother a huge hug until the smaller boy complained about a lack of air. Sheepishly, the taller boy let him go before leading them over to the table.

Kurt and Blaine took seats on opposite ends of the table before continuing their conversation about the best musicals on Broadway, a conversation that Rachel eagerly joined in, leaving Finn feeling even more left out and awkward as he watched them discuss the subject, becoming more and more animated as they continued to put across their views while Brittany seemed to snap out of her daze, spotting Kurt and launching herself at him (which was made slightly more difficult since he was sitting on the opposite end of the table but somehow she managed it).

The brunette laughed slightly at the blonde's enthusiasm, hugging her back just as tightly, as he whispered a few words in her ear that caused a huge grin to stretch across her face. She continued to smile as the two broke apart and sat back down in their places. The blonde then proceeded to talk to Santana about her new plan to stop her cat from reading her diary.

If was a relief to Finn when the waitress came to take their order. Besides, the waitress they had working today was kinda cute. Maybe he'd be able to distract himself from his ex sat beside him, who was now defending some Musical about 'waking up spring' or something like that to Blaine who was claiming that 'RENT' was better. He didn't even attempt to understand some of the words they were using... he wished he'd invited Sam or Puck; at least they'd have been confused with him.

"Can I take your order?"

Kurt, Blaine and Santana gave their orders (and Brittany's) while Rachel struggled to make a choice (she was a bit of a fussy eater) and Finn attempted to flirt with the waitress causing both Santana and Kurt to wince at how poor his attempts were. What made things more awkward was when the waitress began to show her interest in another person in their group; Blaine.

Kurt saw red as he watched the waitress bat her (obviously fake) eyelashes at him. Who the hell did the girl think she was flirting with his Blaine? _Wait what are you thinking? Blaine's doesn't belong to you... yet._ Still, even knowing that Blaine was 100% gay, watching the way the woman was practically flinging herself at him made Kurt feel physically ill.

In the end, he ended up choosing Rachel's food for her in order to get the waitress the hell away from their table, sending said diva a threatening glare when she opened her mouth to complain about what he had ordered for her. _You will take what I've ordered and you will like it Berry._

It did help Kurt's temper slightly when Blaine ignored the waitress, when she delivered their drinks, in favour of continuing a heated debate of whether Gaga or Perry was more of an inspiration. And he really didn't smirk as he watched the woman leave in a huff... honest. Nor did he conveniently spill his drink on the napkin that the bitch had written her number on... of course not.

KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_GLEE_KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_GLEE_KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_

When the waitress returned with their meals, she seemed to have gotten the message that Blaine wasn't interested, especially when she noticed how close he leant towards the boy sitting across the table from him, chatting about vogue covers. _Why were all the good ones gay?_ She sighed slightly, before turning to look at the guy who'd been trying to get her attention earlier. He was reasonably attractive she guessed. And with that, she began to flirt back with Finn, causing a look of hurt anger to appear on Rachel's face when she noticed their interaction with each other.

"Santana, Kurt can I talk to you both for a second..." She noticed that both ignored her as they continued their conversations angering her further. "Now!" Two pairs of eyes shot up, seeing the look of pain in the diva's eyes.

"Um Blaine, Brit, Finn could you excuse us for a moment." They nodded, allowing the three to slide out of their seats before Rachel dragged the other two to the girl's toilets.

"Rachel? I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I'm actually a guy and this isn't McKinley, so I doubt I'll be very welcome in he..."

"Shut it Kurt and get your ass into those toilets!" Both teens stared in awe as Rachel snapped at them, before hurrying inside the room, a fuming diva following them.

KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_GLEE_KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_GLEE_KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_

Brittany knew she shouldn't have ordered such a large drink. She rushed towards the toilets, stopping only when she heard the sounds of yelling coming from inside.

"...You promised this would work!"

"And it will! Just calm down..." Kurt sighed as Rachel continued to rant as if he hadn't spoken.

"Calm down? Calm down! Finn hasn't even talked to me! He's been too busy flirting with that slut of a waitress..."

"Just give it time and he'll..."

"He'll what Kurt? Magically fall in love with me again? I don't think so. No, he hates me now. And it's all little Miss Satan's fault..." Santana's head snapped up in anger at the accusation.

"How is this my fault?"

"Let's think. You took his virginity..."

"Well you cheated on him with Puck!"

"Calm down you two!" He sighed as he watched the two girls continue to glare at each other.

"And then you convinced me he'd forgive me for what I'd done. You gave me hope..."

"Well news flash Berry. It's not just you who's upset right now. At least you've actually been in a real relationship with Finn! Neither me or Kurt have had that..."

"Guys I don't think this is a good thing to be yelling about here. Anyone could hear us..."

"All I want is to be in a _real_ relationship with Brit but I had the chance and I pushed her away and that kills me..."

The sound of a gasp at the door of the bathroom caused the three to stop yelling as slowly, the door was pushed open to reveal a teary-eyed Brittany who proceeded to rush towards Santana before enveloping her in a tight hug. Shocked, but undoubtedly happy, the Latina hugged her back with equal force.

The blonde looked up to meet her eyes, asking in a tentative, gentle voice. "Does this mean you want us to be an _us_?"

"Yeah." The short, whispered, answer caused the blonde to offer another wide smile before placing a soft kiss on the Latina's lips. Meanwhile, Kurt nudged a still frustrated Rachel out of the room to give the two some privacy.

"I love you Brit." The blonde continued to smile.

"I know. And Artie was right; I love you too... more than I love him." With that the Latina brought their lips back together, smiling into the kiss as the full impact of the blonde's words hit her.

KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_GLEE_KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_GLEE_KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_

Kurt and Rachel returned to their seats where, unfortunately, the waitress still seemed to be flirting with Finn. The hand Kurt placed on the diva's shoulder seemed to do nothing to calm her as before he could stop her, she started practically screaming at the waitress.

"Who the hell do you think you are flirting with my ex-boyfriend in front of my eyes like that?" The waitress flushed slightly in embarrassment before turning to leave. She was stopped by Finn's hand on her arm as he told her to stay before turning back to his fuming ex.

"Who the hell does she think she is? Who the hell do you think you are being jealous when it was you that caused us to break up in the first place?"

"You started it! You slept with Santana!" The waitress slowly began to edge away from the table as the fight continued. She really didn't want to get involved in this. Finn just wasn't worth it.

"To make you jealous. Besides, we weren't even dating then! And you almost slept with Puck!"

"We didn't sleep together Finn. We just kissed..."

"Only because he stopped you. He told me when he apologised. Something you've never really done..."

"I did apologise!"

"No you didn't! You pretty much said what you did was okay because of what I did with Santana. You never _really_ apologised." Blaine began to feel incredibly awkward watching the two fight; one look at Kurt told him that the soprano had similar feelings about the situation.

"Well you want an apology Finn? Fine! I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was angry when you slept with Santana! I'm sorry that I stupidly tried to get revenge by kissing Puck! I'm sorry that I'm jealous of you flirting with the waitress! And I'm sorry that I still care about you when you obviously don't care for me..." Half of the restaurant had abandoned their conversations in order to listen to the pair fight, Rachel and Finn, however, remained oblivious to their surroundings as they continued to fight.

"Here we go again. Poor Rachel. Always got to be the victim, never the cause of the problem! Well I'm sorry too! I'm sorry that I slept with Santana. It was stupid and I regret it. I'm sorry that I'm insecure but considering what happened with Quinn I'm sure you can understand why! I'm sorry that I'm flirting with someone else because I desperately needed a distraction! Because, most of all, I'm so sorry that I'm still in love with you cause God knows I don't want to be!"

The entire room seemed to fall silent as Rachel stared at Finn in shock. He still loved her? Santana was actually right? He still loved her. Before she could stop herself, she found herself closing the gap between their lips, gasping slightly as she felt him kiss back with equal force. As oxygen became a necessity, the two pulled apart, breathing heavily and smiling slightly as their eyes met.

"So, does this mean you want to give us another try?" The words were barely a whisper as Rachel gazed at the taller boy with nervous but hopeful eyes. The answering nod prompted a smile so bright; it would have put vocal adrenaline's stage smiles to shame. The smile only grew as she felt Finn's arms wrap tightly around her, holding her close. _No more secrets_, she vowed to herself. _I won't lose him again. No more secrets_.

KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_GLEE_KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_GLEE_KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_

A meal, lots of laughter and a couple of kisses later, the six teens left Breadstix smiling even as the cold air hit their faces. They were happy and content just being with each other. Among them, Kurt smiled along but inside he couldn't help but feel disappointed. He'd really been hoping that tonight would have been the night that Blaine had finally realised his feelings for Kurt... maybe they just weren't meant to be after all.

The group were reluctant for the night to end, especially Rachel and Brittany. The later suggested a game of bowling which Blaine was quick to agree with. Their joint enthusiasm ended up persuading the rest of the teens to agree to one quick game before they headed home (it would have been more but Rachel's dads were quite strict with curfew times).

Since they'd driven two cars to Breadstix (Kurt and Blaine had driven down from Dalton) the group split into Finn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana in one car with Blaine and Kurt in the other.

Kurt sat in the passenger seat, allowing his mind to wonder as Blaine drove. The lead singer of the Warblers was unusually silent as they drove which confused Kurt slightly. Had he done something wrong? Had Blaine realised what their plan had been for Breadstix? The counter tenor paled slightly. Was Blaine mad at him for it? He let out a sigh of relief when said boy turned and offered him a warm smile before continuing their earlier conversation of Perry vs. Gaga. By the time the two had reached the bowling centre, both boys were in hysterics, Kurt having completely forgotten Blaine's strange behaviour at the beginning of the journey.

KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_GLEE_KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_GLEE_KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_

The game turned out to be a lot of fun with lots of cheering as each player bowled, no matter how good or bad the shot was. The game ended with Blaine and (surprisingly) Brittany tied for first place. Finn had come second followed by Santana and then Rachel. Kurt had trailed in last place, much to the amusement of Finn who was currently teasing him about it since, at the start of the game; the counter tenor had claimed that he would kick his step brother's badly dressed ass.

The other teens looked on in amusement as the two playfully continued their banter, none of them noticing how a certain dark curly haired teen kept on glancing at his watch or how he let out a sigh of relief as a group of people entered the room. They didn't even notice as Blaine stood up and rushed over to the group, a nervous smile on his face.

"Where the hell were you guys?"

"Sorry Blaine. Took us longer than we thought to drag Wes away from watching videos of our competition and then we got caught up in traffic." The lead singer rolled his eyes at the mention of Wes' obsessive behaviour over Regionals before scanning the group to make sure everyone had arrived.

"Okay, fine. At least you're all here now." His gaze flickered across the room to where Kurt and Rachel were now mock attacking Finn while Santana and Brittany laughed at their antics. "God. Should I really do this? What if I screw things up or..."

David placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Blaine? Breathe." He smiled slightly as the worried boy took a deep breath. "We've been through this. Okay? You're not gonna screw things up. Trust us, you're definitely not alone in your feelings. He does like you, he's just clueless that his feelings are reciprocated... sound familiar?"

"But how can you be sure?" Wes sighed slightly at his friend's obliviousness.

"Blaine, we can all see it. He loves you. Now go out there and show him how you feel before we resort to plan B and lock the two of you in a closet until you confess your feelings for each other."

"A closet Wes. Really?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"I thought it had a certain irony to it." He gently pushed Blaine forwards. "Now go."

Taking a deep breath, Blaine walked back towards the group, followed by the rest of the warblers who proceeded to surround the area where the group were bowling. This caused the group to take notice of the new arrivals, their faces all portraying varying looks of surprise or confusion, but Blaine only had eyes for Kurt, whose head was tilted in confusion, prompting him to smile slightly. The expression was kind of adorable.

He nodded to the Warblers who started to sing their respective harmonies.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

A crowd began to gather around as they listened to the group. Impressed, as usual, by the harmonies the warblers always managed to pull off and were becoming famous for.__

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it will be my turn to win some or learn some

Rachel smiled as she looked over to see Kurt's stunned expression before looking over to where Santana was sat with Brittany. _Looks like she was right after all_.__

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Kurt couldn't believe what was happening. Any second now, he was certain he'd wake up and realise he'd fallen asleep studying in one of Dalton's common rooms. This couldn't be real... could it?__

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and then you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

The warblers began to sway in time with the music as Blaine stepped towards Kurt, each smiling as they saw the soprano's expression turn from disbelief to hopeful.__

Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

Blaine gestured to the audience that had gathered to watch as he sung but his eyes remained fixed on the, now blushing, counter tenor. His reaction gave Blaine more confidence as he continued to sing.__

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

As he sung these words, Blaine rejoined the group of warblers to sing the next part of the song.__

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed

By now, Kurt was smiling wholeheartedly as the situation finally seemed to sink in for him. This was _real_. Blaine was serenading _him_. He laughed slightly in at the irony of it all. It seemed both he and Blaine had similar ideas about how they wanted tonight to turn out. Well, they did say good minds thought alike didn't they?__

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Blaine proceeded to walk around the group that had gathered to watch, picking out random individuals to sing lines to as he gradually moved closer to where the counter tenor stood.

_(I won't hesitate)  
Open up your mind and see like me  
(No more, no more)  
Open up your plans and man you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
(It cannot wait, I'm sure)_

So please don't, please don't, please don't  
(There's no need to complicate)  
There's no need to complicate  
(Our time is short)  
'Cause our time is short  
(This is our fate)  
This is, this is, this is our fate

He finally reached Kurt in time to sing the final lines while staring directly into those beautiful eyes.

_I'm yours_

The room broke into applause as the final words faded out, but Blaine remained oblivious to this, purely focussing on the person standing in front of him. After all, his was the only opinion that mattered to Blaine.

"So... what did you think?"

"I...I...I can't really describe how I feel right now I... I can't believe that..." Blaine's eyes widened slightly in embarrassment.

"Oh God I should have known that you didn't feel the same. I'm so sorry I really hope I haven't just made things really awkward between us. I..."

He felt a finger being pressed to his lips, causing him to stop rambling and stare mindlessly at the boy in front of him who was laughing slightly.

"You didn't let me finish Blaine. I was going to say, I can't believe that we both had similar plans when we agreed to hang out tonight." Blaine's forehead crinkled slightly in confusion.

"What?"

"Santana, Rachel and I invited you all to Breadstix in the hopes that if we spent time with you, you'd all realise your feelings for us... It was Santana's idea. I had no idea that you had this, admittedly much more effective, plan." A hey could be heard from where Santana was sat, causing the pair to laugh slightly at the mock look of hurt on the Latina's face.

"Look Kurt, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and the thing is, I love you." Kurt smiled as he registered Blaine's words.

"What?"

"I love you."

"How do you expect me to respond to this?" Blaine smiled slightly as he realised Kurt had picked up on the reference.

"How about, you love me too." With that Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms hugging him tightly causing the warblers to break out into cheers and shouts of 'get some Blaine' and 'finally'.

Kurt just buried his head in Blaine's shoulder and whispered "You know I do Blaine, I always have."

KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_GLEE_KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_GLEE_KLAINE_BRITTANA_FINCHEL_

Eventually, the group parted ways as the teens headed to their separate homes. Lying on her bed that night, Santana looked at her phone to find several texts from Brit, making her smile as she read them. She was just about to put her phone down and get some sleep when she noticed she had two more unread messages. Opening each of them, she smiled at the two practically identical texts she had received from her co-conspirators.

They simply read: _Thank you x_

**A/N: So... let me know what you think! Good? Bad? Okay? I may do a sequel (of an actual triple date) if enough people like this!**

**And who's excited for the next episode of Glee? I keep on hearing different spoilers about it but they all seem to contradict each other so I look forward to finding out which ones are true. Plus, there's a lot of Chris singing and a couple of incredibly addictive Original Songs- what more could you want?**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Chasing Aspirations xxx**


End file.
